


Distant

by strawberriesonsummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesonsummer/pseuds/strawberriesonsummer
Summary: Draco’s insecurities convince him that y/n doesn’t love him anymore when he overhears her crushing over an unknown boy named Noah- only to discover that he’s a fictional character.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 46





	Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Find my other works on my Tumblr @strawberriesonsummer

“Hello, darling.” You heard Draco whisper in your ear from behind. You turned around and looked into his grey orbs. He took a seat next to you and slipped his hand in yours. “I haven’t seen much of you lately.” A small frown settling on his face.

“Hi, Dray.” You kiss his cheek. The library was pretty empty this evening. Your mind kept going back to the muggle novel you were currently reading. “I’ve just been busy reading. Sorry, love.” You say when you see him pouting. “You look so cute when you make that face.”

“I think you mean to say sexy,” He smirked. And kissed you full on the lips. You both were interrupted by your best friend. Draco let a frustrated groan and you giggled.

“(y/n)? you are forgetting something.” She looked annoyed. You suddenly remembered that you had to meet your friends near the lake.

“Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me,” You got up, picking up your stuff and turned around to give Draco a quick kiss. “I’ll meet you later.” With that, you walked out of the library with your friend.

Draco looked sad. You’ve been really distanced of late and He was worried about you. The past days, you rarely left your room. The only times you did was to have your meals. You even skipped dinner at times.

The next day, he walked to The Great Hall for breakfast. Then, he saw you talking to your friends. He walked towards your table but you didn’t notice him and nor did your friends. You were too engulfed in your conversation. Draco didn’t want to eavesdrop but he still wanted to know what was keeping you so busy these days.

“Merlin, he is so dreamy!” He heard you say. “I can’t help but fancy him,” Draco’s heart dropped in his stomach. He wasn’t sure who you were talking about but it certainly didn’t sound like him.

“Goodness! I wish I could date Noah!” Your friend exclaimed.

“Back off! He’s mine!” You say, teasingly. But Draco was too busy thinking who this Noah was that he didn’t catch your tone. You still didn’t notice see him so he walked out of the hall. There were so many questions swirling through mind. Did you not love him anymore? Were you seeing someone else?

He made his way inside the Slytherin common room. He immediately spotted his friend Theo who was lying on the couch. He walked to him and said, “Do you know who Noah is?”

Theo looked up at Draco with a confused frown. “Uh… Not really. I don’t know anyone with that name, at least not in our year.” The blond haired boy looked dull. He desperately wanted to know who his girlfriend had talked about. “Mate, are you alright?” He heard Theo say but headed to his dorm room without answering.

That night, Draco couldn’t sleep. He loved (y/n) and was certain she loved him too. But now? Not so much. He was jealous of this Noah character he heard (y/n) gush about along her friends. He tossed and turned in the bed but his mind couldn’t relax. He got up and headed to (y/n)’s dorm room quietly. His mind kept telling that you were going to break up with him but his heart hoped that you still loved him.

You were so engrossed in read the book that you got out of your bed with a jerk when you heard the door creak open. You clutched the book to your chest but relaxed when you saw Draco enter the room. “Salazar’s sake, Draco! You scared me!” You exclaim.

“Sorry, love.” He whispered, trying his best to control his hurting heart. You were confused when you saw the frown on his lips.

“What’s wrong?” You quietly ask. You look at him as he walks up to you. You place the book on your bed and opened your arms for him. He accepts your embrace and rests his chin on your shoulder. He looks at your book which is kept on the bed, he stares at it until he finally sees it. Noah. The same name you were talking to your friends about. He jumped out of your embrace and held the book in his hands.

“Noah?” He exclaims, “Noah! The one you were talking about this morning?” He asked. You were confused but nodded your head anyway.

“Yes, Dray. But how do you know?”

“Oh, (y/n)! Fuck! I thought you were going to break up with me because you liked this Noah!”

“Draco, I’d never leave you.” You giggled, “Noah is the main protagonist from this muggle novel Sue recommended us.”

You watch as the blond boy put the book back on the bed and run his hands over his face. “Merlin, I was so scared.” He walks over to you, “Please, don’t do that to me ever again. I have been seeing so less of you lately and when I heard you talk about him….” he trailed off.

“It’s alright, love. I’m sorry, I was just so excited about finishing the book that I didn’t notice. You know I only love you, right?” You say, cupping his face in your hands and give him a reassuring kiss. His arm snakes around your waist and the other one goes into your hair.

“I’m going to marry you one day.” He says when you two break off the kiss. You blush at his statement and rest your head on his chest, hearing his wildly beating heart.

“I look forward to it.” He smiles with content. He loves you unconditionally and can’t wait to spend his entire life with you.


End file.
